Margodon
is a mastodon-like kaiju who appears in the final episode of Ultraman 80. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 70 m *Weight: 33,000 t *Origin: Space History Ultraman 80 A star freezing alien intent on an assault against humanity was the monster Margodon. Once Margodon came to Tokyo, the mammoth-like monster used his icy mist to cover a large portion of the city in ice. As UGM was about to head out the crew told Takeshi and Ryoko that they knew their secret identities of Ultraman 80 and Yullian. With this in mind, UGM wanted to carry out this fight alone. Takeshi and Ryoko respected their decision, and UGM set off to attack Margodon with their secret weapon, a freezing gas. Once Margodon was shattered with a giant wrecking ball on one of UGM's fighters, Takeshi and Ryoko enjoyed their last day on Earth before turning back into 80 and Yullian and going home to Nebula M78. Trivia *Although not physically seen, Margodon is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Margodon shares his subtitle with Lagoras, Peguila, and Gigass. *Margodon was going to appear in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, but was replaced by Peguila. *Margodon was one of the few monsters to be defeated without any assistance of an Ultra. **It is also the only monster so far to appear in a series finale and be defeated solely by the attack team, Zetton doesn't count as Ultraman fought him before, managing to get a few hits in. *Much of Margodon is actually changed from the planning stages. For one, his name was Margoton and had a bulky quadruped dinosaurian appearance with a single large horn. His original episode is also dramatically changed, it having been planned to be a two-parter. Not too many details are known about the planned plot, but what is this: **Margoton would've been a beast that sucked energy from whole stars with Earth's solar system being its latest target. He attacks the Earth with 80 and Yullian coming to fight and losing from injuries gained in previous battles. Eventually, they'd destroy Margoton with assistance from UGM. Having saved Earth, they leave back for home. **The reasons behind Margodon's shorten storyline was that the TV station broadcasting it wanted to start a new show the week after episode 50. This caused the story to become more compact and Margoton was changed into its current status in the hopes of making it more memorable. **Some of the intended abilities were an ice needle strong enough to damage Ultra Armor, "tears" from the tail, a white stream of fire, and an ice mist supposedly powerful enough to freeze an entire star. **Strangely, the original plot shares many similarities to Ultraseven s finale, "The Greatest Invasion in History". The Blue-Eyed Girl Whose Name Is Gray In the R/B prequel novel, Margodon was summoned by Balsas Gang as they pursued the original Rosso, Blu, and Grigio up Warrior's Peak on O-50. Its purpose was meant to be a trump card in cold mountain regions. It led the charge up the perilous climb with an army of Balsas mercenaries following it, seeking to get revenge on the siblings for their rivals and boss. Due to not being able to take on the mammoth monster, their only option was to run away and protect their guide Frau. Near the tip of the mountain, the three planned to sacrifice themselves fighting the army and letting Frau get away. She refused and stayed and as they went down, they met the Voice of Light. They showed it their R/B Gyros to which it awarded each an R/B Crystal for climbing its mighty summit. Ultraman Taro's crystal of Fire was given to Rosso, Ultraman Ginga's crystal of Water to Blu, and strangely the Demon crystal of Grigio Bone to Grigio. While the last was confused, they immediately used them all as if in sequence, the brothers becoming Ultras while Grigio became a monster. After their transformation, they trudged down the rocky path to finally confront their pursuers. Margodon had been waiting as if wanting to actually battle them to the death. A great battle ensued between the frozen beast and the transformed siblings, the Balsas Gang mercenaries trying to assist their bioweapon. Despite the seemingly stacked odds, the heroes had the upper hand, the ultras using their flight capabilities and beams while Grigio warred more on the elemental grounds with fire against ice. Inevitably, the Margodon was taken down and destroyed along with the army, saving the siblings' lives without real sacrifice. Powers and Weapons *Ice Mist: Margodon can emit a cloud of quick-freezing mist from his trunk. This mist can spread through several cities in a short amount of time, freezing it all. The ice will vanish after Margodon is vanquished. Margodon Ice Mist.png|Ice Mist Gallery Ultrmn_80_Mgdn.png Margodon-0.jpg Margodon 3.jpg Margodon80ultraman01.jpg margodonfrozen.jpg|A frozen Margodon about to be destroyed Margodon80ultraman19.jpg|Margodon's death MARGODON V.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju Category:Ultraman R/B